farmville2fandomcom-20200222-history
FarmVille 2 Wiki:Manual of Style
Below are some basic FarmVille 2 formatting do's and do not's. The Manual of Style exists to ensure all edits on the Farmville 2 Wiki are consistent so that the articles will be easier to read and to use. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Layout guide All articles should be structured as follows: # Lead Section ## Disambiguation Links ## Stub/Maintenance Tags ## Infobox ## Link to Parent Article ## Introductory Text ## Table of Contents # Main Article # Closing Section ## See Also ## External Links ## Navigation Templates ## Succession Boxes ## Category Please note that not all articles use every section. Naming Articles There are some rules regarding how articles on FarmVille Wiki should be named: * Article titles must match the object or quest in the game. Otherwise, no one will be able to find it. * Article titles must be spelled correctly too. Otherwise, links and images will be broken, and we will have to fix it. * All major words contained within the title should be capitalized. ** The only words that should not be capitalized are smaller words, such as "and", "or" and "the". ** Titles should NOT be in ALL CAPS. * Article names should be in singular form, not plural unless it is plural in the game. ** For example, an article about neighbors should be named Neighbor but since brussle sprouts are listed as Brussle Sprouts in the Market, it should be named as Brussle Sprouts. * Only the first occurrence of the subject in the article should be in bold. Any subsequent occurrences are left as plain text. Using the # Do not use the #'' symbol in a link unless you intend to direct to a section of that article with the title after the # as a section. When linking to articles, particular books and guides with numbers denoting their order, omit the # and simply put the number. Otherwise the software will look for that number as a section title on the page. Sections and Headings Articles should be split up into sections and marked with a heading when appropriate. Headings help readers by: * By breaking up the text * Outlining the article * Easier to find what they are looking for * Easier to edit by only having to edit the section instead of the whole article Guidelines The heading of each section should follow the same guidelines as article titles. These are as follows: * Only titles of plural items should be pluralized * The heading should be as short as possible * Avoid links within headings. * Avoid overuse of sub-headings. Markup Use the (heading) markup for headings and (sub-heading) markup for sub-headings, not the ' (bold) markup. Examples: : This is a Heading which produces: :This is a Heading And: : This is a Sub-heading which produces: :This is a sub-heading If you mark headings and sub-headings this way, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings and sub-headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches Tense All articles should be written with the "present" tense. Lists Bulleted Lists Bullet points can be used to create a list. To use a bullet point, put an asterisk (*) before each point. For example: * Point 1 * Point 2 * Point 3 ** Sub-point 1 ** Sub-point 2 Comes out as: * Point 1 * Point 2 * Point 3 ** Sub-point 1 ** Sub-point 2 Numbered Lists Numbered lists are similar to bulleted lists. They should be used to order items or in step-by-step instructions. To create a numbered list, put a number sign (#) before each point. For example: # Point 1 ## Sub-point 1 ## Sub-point 2 # Point 2 # Point 3 Comes out as: # Point 1 ## Sub-point 1 ## Sub-point 2 #Point 2 #Point 3 Emphasis Italics Put two apostrophes (italics) around text to make it italic. Italics should be used to emphasis single word or phrases. It should not be used for long bits of text. Bold Put three apostrophes (bold) around text to make it bold. Bold should be used to emphasis longer parts of text or where italics is not enough. The first appearance of an article's title should be in bold. Any subsequent appearances should be left as plain text. Links A link is places by putting square brackets (link) around words. This will make a link to the article, using the exact words in the link. A link can also be made with a different word as the link, by putting the title, a |''' (pipeline) symbol then the word you want to appear in square brackets. For example, player appears as player but is linked to the Farmer article. * Links should be added to any articles on a page * Links should not be made to the same article multiple time. This means that if the word Farmer is mentions 5 times, only the first appearance of the word should be linked. * Plurals can be linked to by placing the s outside the box. For example, Farmers will link to Farmer but will display as Farmers. * All links should be capitalized. If they word in the article needs to be lowercased, then use a pipeline. For example, farmer will link to Farmer but will display as farmer. Writing Articles The following should be kept in mind when writing articles: * '''Nobody owns the articles. This means that words such as 'I' should be left out. * Keep bias out of articles. The Wiki should remain neutral and any personal opinions must be kept out. Useful ideas are allowed in articles. * Do not add any unverifiable facts without sourcing the proof. Introductory Sentence Every article should start with an introductory sentence, naming the thing this article is about (cp. page name), what kind of thing it is (game function, item type, etc.), where users may find/obtain it and when it has been released. Please make sure to use an article ("a/an" or "the") at the beginning of a sentence. Example: "The FarmVille 2 Wiki is a..." instead of "FarmVille 2 Wiki is a...". Basic form of an item introductory sentence: "The (page name) is a/an (type of item) on FarmVille, that has been released on (date) and is available (way to access/get this item)." Example: "A Cow is a decoration on FarmVille, that has been released on the 19th of June, 2009 and is available by buying or a neighbor gifting it to the farmer. Sizing Conventions To keep consistency across the Wiki, the following sizing conventions should be used: * Squares are used to determine size * A plot has an area of 4x4 * A cow has an area of 1x1 Category:Policy